Marvel Vs DC
by randomguy00
Summary: What will happen if the two biggest comic book giants go face to face.
1. Preperations

As Bruce Wayne walked through the catacombs of the bat cave gently sipping his coffee from a mug. Alfred the butler came up to him and said. "Master Wayne they need you at the hall of justice." "Alright I'll be there" he said putting down the mug and climbing into the Batmobile. After the Batmobile went inside the hall and parked Bruce got out and went to the giant monitor. "Why'd you call me?" He asked Clark Kent (AKA Superman). "Cyborg found out our dimension is on a collision course with another parallel dimension." "How long we got?" Bruce asked. Cyborg came out "About 2 weeks." Cyborg said. "Do we have any intel about the other dimension?" "So far no." Cyborg said. "But we presume that when they do collide there will be mass destruction and countless lives lost." "Do we have any way to stop it?" "No." Diana (AKA Wonder Woman) said. "Even If we don't die how do we know they might try to kill us off." "Okay so we have no way to prepare." Bruce said. "Not really." Barry (AKA The Flash) said twiddling his thumbs. "Okay we need to inform everyone about this." "Already did." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy was messing around in the living room of the T-tower when the TV came up with video chat. Beast Boy immediately looked at the screen. "Batman whats up!" He said cheerfully. "Beast boy gather the titans." Batman said in a serious voice. After a few seconds the titans were gathered around the TV. "Titans We've discovered our dimension is on a collision course with another dimension." Gasps filled the room. "Titans we need you to come to the hall of Justice to help us out." Batman said. "Okay batman we'll be there." Starfire said.

After everyone arrived at the Hall of justice they started planning what they will do little did they know the other dimension was planning on destroying they're dimension.

What do you mean destroying they're dimension?!" Captain America exclaimed. "It may be the only way to protect our world." Tony Stark said. "Yeah but think about the thousands upon million families we'll kill." "But what if they do that to us?" Tony said. "In some view you may have a point but what if they're friendly?" The debate raged on for a few hours before they went home to rest.


	2. Invasion

Avengers Tower

"What do you suggest?" Tony asked Steve(AKA captain America.).

"Why don't we try to make contact with them?"

"How?"

"We can use the Fantastic Fours dimensional bridge machine."

"Okay but what if they attack us?"

"We fight back. We'll use a passive aggressive strategy. We'll bring all of our firepower to just show them our power."

"Okay."

"Oh I almost forgot." Cap said almost leaving. "Make sure to call the Guardians of the galaxy, and the X-men."

"Okay, Jarvis make contact with Peter Quil, and Charles Xavier."

"Yes sir." Jarvis responded

Within days Avengers Tower was filled with the X-men, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Avengers. "Why are we even here?" Peter Quil asked. "To interact with another dimension." Jarvis said. "Oh."

"Alright Gentlemen ladies." Tony started.

"WHY DIDN"T ANYONE INVITE ME?!" Screamed Deadpool.

"Who invited that brat?" asked wolverine.

"BRAT?!"

"Everyone just settle down." Cap said the room grew silent with that.

"Okay so we are all here to potentially save everyone in this universe." Tony continued. "We have detected a dimensional collision happening in 4 months. Which could and would destroy this universe. We are here to stop that and save our universe. So everyone get on their ships and follow me i=through the portal." Tony said putting on the Iron-Man suit.

Within minutes everyone was ready and taking off through the portal.

Hall of Justice

Batman!" Cyborg alarmed. "What is it?" asked Batman. "Someone's opened a dimensional portal to access ours."

"Alright call every available hero to go to the portal."

"Not a problem its right behind us." Cyborg said pointing to rear camera feed showing a blue light circle envelope the horizon, out of that portal came several dozen airships, and hundreds of more smaller ships all equipped for battle. "Oh god." Batman muttered to himself.


	3. Deadpool makes a mess

Batman walked up to the Iron clad man who landed in front of him. Accompanied by Cyborg Batman greeted the man. "What brings you here?" Batman asked him. "We are from the dimension your dimension is on a collision course on with."

"What brings you here?" Cyborg asked.

"We're here to stop that from happening." The man in the iron suit explained. "All right let's talk for a minute." Batman said leading them into the Hall of Heroes.

Hall of Heroes conference room

At long tables there sat some avengers and the Fantastic Four, at other tables there was the Guardians of the Galaxy and the X-Men. While on the few remaining tables were the Teen Titans, and various Justice league heroes. "All right let's get this underway." said Captain America representing the avengers and company, while Superman stood at the other podium representing the Justice league and company. "Okay how do you propose we stop this catastrophe from happening?" asked Superman to Captain America. "Well me and my colleges have been thinking and the best way we could think of was to talk to you guys personally."

"Well you have our attention say what you propose."

"Well one way is to destroy one of our dimensions and move everyone from there into the other, but that one isn't the best efficient so we were thinking that you'd have a plan."

"Well we're as stumped as you."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO What's this little beauty?" They heard Deadpool say. "Oh Crap." Wolverine muttered. "What's he doing to my car?" asked Batman. "Oh that's right baby purr to me." he said turning on the car. "HEY! Get out of my CAR!" Batman said. Walking to the car. "OOOOO Buttons!" Deadpool exclaimed looking at the button panel. "Don't touch that!"

Deadpool then pushed the big middle one. "oops." Deadpool said sarcastically. Once he pushed it the car rocketed through the building using a knocked over pillar as a ramp. "WEEEEEEE!" Deadpool squealed. "Spidey." Iron man said. "On it." he said web slinging himself into the city where it was about to crash through. "HOLY SHIT!" Deadpool screamed gleefully. Just the Spiderman made a web net in front of the car to catch it. Since the rocket booster was still on Spiderman strained against the force of the car. "UGH someone help please." he pleaded. "Don't worry Hulk help puny human." Hulk said pushing against it as well. After a few minutes of straining the Rocket finally ran out of juice. "WHOOO Best RIDE EVER!" Deadpool screamed. "Thanks Hulk." Spiderman thanked. "Don't worry Hulk got your back. Now as for annoying Pool over there is about to be a pool." Hulk growled. "Now let's get back to the meeting." Spiderman said. "Wait moment." Hulk said walking to Deadpool. "Hey whats up hulk-man, wait I know I'm great but now's not a time for me to be picked up. Wait a second... OW! AH! MY SPLEEN! SPINE LEG PELVIS SMASHED."

Hulk walked away leaving Deadpool a mangled mess. "Ahh great talk." he said weakly.


End file.
